The present disclosure relates to a document reading apparatus including a document feeding section that feeds documents one by one and a document reading section that reads a document fed by the document feeding section, and an image forming apparatus including the document reading apparatus.
In recent years, a technique has been proposed in which information is printed on recording paper using erasable ink that decolorizes at a temperature equal to or higher than a specified temperature (for example, 60 degrees in Celsius or above). As for the print information formed using erasable ink, if the print information becomes unnecessary, it is possible to erase the print information by applying heat to the recording paper.